Final goodnight
by Petrachu
Summary: After a fight with a large hoard of titans Ymir is badly injured. Historia moves her to a safe place.. But what else is left to do? Will help arrive in time? One shot... maybe?


Uneven breathing and strained words escaped the lips of a shadow masked in darkness.  
"Sing to me.."  
A light glimmer of light graced the opposite corner. It didn't seem fair, no. It wasn't.

Historia flinched as she watched the young butchered woman from across the empty room. It was painful.. a feeling that she hadn't felt since the rejection of her father's family. An unfamiliar agony that she feared more then a shape-shifting titan. She furrowed her eyebrows and nodded, standing up on unsteady legs to move herself over to Ymir.  
"It came from somewhere beyond the farthest reaches of the world that we know, like a creature of shadow..." a heavenly voice trembled with not fear, but sorrow.  
Ymir looked up with distant eyes, blood staining her sun kissed skin. Charcoal hair scattered about.

The image that lay before her, the thick stench of death and decay that lurked in through a crack in the small window.. that seeped from the mouth of her beloved. No- Historia fought the urge to back away. It was still Ymir! Nothing could ever change that. No matter what she was- she was the girl that Historia loved and that was enough.. it was enough. Once before the crippled frame of the brunette she collapsed to her knee's.  
This action took her companion by surprise as she slowly reached out, wishing only to touch the goddess. To know that she was real. If she were to die at this moment.. "Historia.." she'd want at least that.

Historia watched her with dinner plates for eyes, as she drew in shaky breaths. Slowly, carefully she moved closer. "It came to mock us, for we are so naive that we can't comprehend it...And truly, we are fragile and small." Ymir's arm went to drop before she was caccooned in the arms of Historia. The blonde held her face in place, a supportive arm wrapped about her waist. A disturbing feel of reforming bones grinded against her hand. But she refused to move.. tears slowly bubbling up in her eyes. "I cannot hold onto the truth- As it slips right through my fingers like a picture that is made of smoke..." long linky fingers gripped at her shirt but she held fast on her position. The blood began to swim down her hand, seeping through her shirt at the entry points she'd allowed. "I don't know how I will last, because my body is so weak that I may crumble away..." her words trailed off as suddenly her chest felt tight. A feeling so strong it stiffled her. "U-un..unin.."  
"Uninstall." Ymir finished for her in a weak tone, a small smile lifting onto her weary face.  
She nodded softly, which made Ymir chuckle.  
"Uninstall.." she confirmed before continuing the soft lullaby. "I was told that I am just a single speck of dust.. and cannot be more.." in a strangled voice she heard her name.. no time had ever made her heart skip as strangely as it did when she heard that sound. "But I do not understand or grasp the true meaning.."  
Ymir fought to keep her eyes open as the blood loss began to make her feel exhausted. "Uninstall, Uninstall." she hummed.  
"I no longer have a choice but to pretend.. I am brave. For a soldier has to be brave, Uninstall."  
Slowly the grasp on her shirt began to lose it's grip, and she unconsciously moved her hand to the back of Ymir's head to hold it in place. Tears rushing down her face in quick succession, now. As she sang, she heard nothing but bitter silence from Ymir.. it was making her own body grow numb, "I-I hear the restless monsters when I sleep- Now my heart is empty and numb... Ymir.. Ymir, sing with me.."she begged quietly.  
"U-unins-"  
The hand dropped down to Historia's lap and she gasped. Becoming all too aware of each sound surrounding them. The chomping, the wind, the cries of terror, the small creek of the floor board below them as she moved a little closer and lastly her own heavy breathing. Her breathing.. but Ymir's-  
She began to panic as she lowered herself down to the floor and Ymir's weight bared down on her. Her heart slowed to an almost nonexistent pace as if to match her loves.

"Ymir..?" she whispered. "Are you- asleep.. Ymir..?" she held tighter.

It took hours for the door to be pushed open, and Historia looked up with void eyes.  
"She fell asleep... shh.."  
Hanji froze like someone had just injected ice into her veins and she watched with wide eyes. The blood- the woman in her arms.. was- "We're going to move her to a more comfortable sleeping spot- okay..?"  
Historia looked down with her refreshed tears, watching the beautiful freckled face of Ymir. It was too quickly that she was moved away from her, toward the exit. Historia couldn't keep up, she couldn't feel anything.. the picture before her began to fade into darkness. "She's safe-"she whimpered,"Right?"  
Hanji caught her arm,"Historia- stay still.. we need to see your wounds-"  
A distant voice began talking. "We'll bring her to Hanji's office. We need to see how she's not-... how she's-"  
"Reforming? It's strange. With the damage on her skin- she should be dead."  
"No-" Historia tugged, "Give her back- Give her back, I can fix her.. we don't need you- No-" her own voice was white noise to the soldier's as the carried away the limp body of Ymir.  
She thought she was screaming it but clearly not loud enough. The tears blinded her once more. Only damp darkness in her eyes as she met with the floor. She could hear far off sounds of concern but her body refused to listen. Ymir... Ymir- Ymir..!

**_/ Hope you enjoyed! Tell me if I should post more about these two. I might want to do different genre's but, haha, still them. Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
